


But when I reach to touch your hand (you stroke mine gently)

by dancingelf88



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t a fairytale their reunion. Scott didn’t chase Allison down through the airport to declare his love. Allison didn’t show up on his doorstep in the pouring rain to tell him how much she loved him. There was no cataclysmic event that suddenly made them realize how much they needed each other. It happened in the beginning hours of a Wednesday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But when I reach to touch your hand (you stroke mine gently)

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more Scallison because they're perfect. Title taken from Stars' "Reunion"

 

It wasn’t a fairytale their reunion. Scott didn’t chase Allison down through the airport to declare his love. Allison didn’t show up on his doorstep in the pouring rain to tell him how much she loved him. There was no cataclysmic event that suddenly made them realize how much they needed each other. It happened in the beginning hours of a Wednesday morning. It was well after college. None of them had strayed too far from Beacon Hills: the darkness around their hearts still pressing and the responsibility they felt too heavy.

Scott, on a rare night when he wasn’t on call at Beacon Hills Hospital where he was doing his residency in pediatrics, couldn’t sleep. He’d decided that taking a little walk around town would do him some good (Stiles also threatened to stab him with a wolfsbane laced knife if he didn’t stop shuffling around). He found himself in the frozen aisle of the grocery store trying to decide between Mint Chocolate Chip and Red Velvet when he spotted her. This spot provided a clear view of the Laundromat across the street where Scott saw the familiar profile. After paying for his purchase (Mint Chocolate Chip) Scott quickly strode over to the almost abandoned Laundromat.

“Late night laundry?”

Allison looked up startled from her magazine and smiled at him, “You scared me. I could have shot you.”

Scott grinned, “I’d heal…and I could sue you for police brutality. Deputy.” He added.

Allison had just graduated from the police academy. They’d had a party a week ago.

“Why are you up so late? You should be resting. You’re always on call.” She scolded.

“Insomnia is getting the best of me. What about you?”

Allison shrugged, “Same. I thought laundry might help.”

“You have a Laundromat in your building.”

She scrunched up her nose, “The dryer sucks.”

“Oh.” Scott answered. She looked at the seat next to her and Scott sat down. She passed him one of her three magazines.

An hour and a half later Scott had just found the tenth difference in the picture of Jessica Alba walking her dog down a busy street when Allison’s clothes were ready. He helped her fold and load the bags into her car.

“You want to come over?” she’d asked leaned against the side of the car, “we could share that ice cream.”

Scott gave a mock scandalized gasp, “You only want me for my ice cream don’t you?”

Allison shrugged, “And your werewolf strength. Fresh laundry is heavy.”

“I feel so used.” He muttered and she giggled.

They ended up sharing the ice cream while _In Her Shoes_ played and when Scott went to brush off a glob of ice cream at the corner of Allison’s mouth she sucked on his thumb. Scott watched dazed and confused as she kissed her way down his palm and sucked on the pulse in his wrist and then looked back up at him. They held gazes for a moment before both of them surged forward.

It was like everything and nothing had changed. They fell into a rhythm easily alternating between soft and hard before Allison prodded his mouth open with her tongue and Scott let her  take what she wanted. They made it to the bedroom steadily losing clothes along the way. Scott placed Allison on the bed and she scooted back removing her bra and panties immediately. The alpha stood back and watched her.

It had been almost ten years since they had been together like this. Although he’d had her friendship and had been satisfied with just that Scott had missed _this_.  He removed his sweatpants and boxer-briefs and crawled on the bed towards her. Scott ran his hands up the front of her thighs and grabbed her hips to yank her forward. She came easily. Allison ran her hands through his hair as he mouthed at her inner thigh the scent of her arousal getting more potent as he neared her vagina.

She let out a soft moan when Scott finally licked at her entrance. They melted into each other. Once Scott started he wanted to drown in her. He used his hands to spread her pussy open so he could lick at her more. He worked her lips between his teeth and circled his tongue around her clit. He loved doing this…especially with Allison. He loved being able to make her feel this good…to have her moaning for more and coming apart right before his eyes. She was on the edge he could feel it. Allison’s hands pulled at his hair as he focused on her clitoris stiffening his tongue and ramming deep into her. She came with a loud _“Oh!”_ as Scott continued to lick at her. He didn’t give her time to come down completely before his mouth was sucking on her neck and two fingers worked her pussy until she was coming again with her back arched into him.

Scott let her fall against the bed. He kissed her forehead before getting up and walking towards her dresser drawers. He turned around at the sigh she made. Allison was lying on the bed with her legs closed tight still throbbing from her second orgasm. Her shoulder-length black her was plastered on her face. She wore a small, half smile while her eyes were still closed. She was stunning.

“Scott.” It was a breathy whisper.

“Yeah.”

“Third drawer from the bottom.” She smiled at him and bit the corner of her bottom lip.

Scott smiled back and rummaged through said drawer until he found the condom. He walked back to the bed and kneeled in front of her. Allison was sitting up with her back against the headboard watching him.

“Are you sure about this?”He asked her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, “Do I seem unsure to you Scott?”

“I just…I want…”

“Oh come here.” Allison said. She went up to him and enveloped him in a kiss. It was slow and deep and purposeful. She took the condom from him and tore it open with her teeth then rolled it onto his penis. She gave him another slow kiss before straddling him and sinking onto his cock.

Scott felt her clench around him and arch her back. They built up a rhythm right away. Scott held her around the waist as he thrust up into her and she ground down onto his cock. Allison gripped his hair and sucked on the part right beneath his jaw as she continued to ride him harder and harder. Scott used his right hand to support himself.

Still so in sync after all these years they came at the same time. He gasped out her name. She sobbed out an “ _I love you”_ before they collapsed on each other. Scott was ready to pull out but Allison locked her legs behind him keeping him deep inside her.

“I love you.” She whispered again. She was staring into his eyes intensely and stroking his cheek.

“I love you too. I never stopped.” Scott told her as he leaned into her touch. She brought him down for another kiss. Scott pulled out. He took off the condom, tied it off, and threw it in the trash before pulling Allison back to him.

So no their reunion wasn’t some big affair. Most would call it unremarkable (Stiles actually did). It happened in the beginning hours of a Wednesday morning after college. After ten years of  growing. Just two people meant for each other finding their way back again.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
